1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to styluses, and particularly, to a stylus used with portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use.
Styluses are usually provided and are secured within the outside wall of the portable electronic device for inputting information. The stylus need to be small or thin for a compact requirement of the portable electronic device. However, they may be uncomfortable to use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.